piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cheysa Finn/Open Beta!
''Copied from piratesonline.co'' Posted by The Crew on Sept. 1, 2017, 2 p.m. Ahoy, everyone! We're pretty sure you've already read the title of this post, but we'll say it again anyway! The Legend of Pirates Online is entering Open Beta on September 19th! Are you excited? Because we're excited! No more Beta Keys! No more time limits! Just you, your crew, and endless adventure! This has been a long time coming! We've made so many steps to get to this point. We started with our Closed Alpha in September of 2015 and received an incredible response! In June 2016, we decided to open our gates to more players with our Semi-Open Alpha launch. With PlayTimes, anyone could access the game, even if they didn't have a key. Then, in December 2016, we launched Semi-Open Beta with loads of new features! After such a success, things started to really pick up steam this year. This past May, we launched our second phase of beta, completely overhauling our backend code and adding tons of new features! In June, we removed PlayTimes and introduced the Queue! We've made so much progress to get here, and we're thrilled to open the game up to an even wider audience! The Caribbean is about to get so much bigger! We will be adding a bunch of new servers once we go live. You might even see some familiar names coming back. But we're not done! There's still so much to do! We have so many amazing things planned for the game, from the highly requested Raven's Cove Story Quest to some brand new unannounced original content that you should be hearing about very soon... Oh, and don't you worry! We're working hard to fix all the pesky bugs, as always! Stay tuned, mates! We can't wait to embark on the next stage of our journey with you all -- we know you're going to love it! There's just one question left we need you to answer... 'Are you ready' to Relive the Legend?! The Crew @ The Legend of Pirates Online ---- Open Beta FAQs Q: What will happen to my Beta Key? A: You won't be needing it anymore! Previously, Beta Keys allowed players to bypass the queue and session time limits. With Open Beta, all players will have unlimited playtime! Players who had Beta Keys will receive a reward that will be announced later. Don't worry! If you don't have a key, there will be a period of time to redeem any unused Beta Keys we may have laying around. Q: What will happen to the 3-hour time limit? A: It'll be gone! Players who previously did not have Beta Keys will no longer be logged out after 3 hours. They will be able to play as long as they want without any interruptions! Q: What will happen to the Queue? A: The Queue will still be present, but rarely used. To ensure that the servers are not overloaded, players may have to wait in the Queue if there is high traffic in-game. This is the industry standard. Many games, especially when opening up to a large audience, will use queues to ensure everything runs smoothly. If the Queue ever pops up, Beta Key holders will no longer be able to skip it. Everyone will be on an equal playing field. Q: Will my pirates be wiped? Will we have to start over? A: Nope! All pirates will remain intact. When Open Beta launches, you should see no effect on your pirate's progress. Q: Does this mean that the game is complete? A: No, but we're getting there! There are still lots of bugs that need fixing and a few more features that need to be added back to the game. But we're ready to take the next step and open our doors to everyone. Q: How are the servers going to handle it? A: We are going to be updating our servers to a brand new design to better serve our growing population. We designed this new infrastructure with a massive population in mind and expect it to be a solid design suitable for the next upcoming years. One major change is the introduction of 8 new oceans. Category:Blog posts Category:News